Reborn reconvertie en tatoueur
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Vous saviez que Reborn avait été tatoueur dans sa jeûneuse? non? Moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'un cri envahisse toute la maison Sawada:" t'as pas intérêt a me dessiner ça sur ma peau, tu m'entant Reborn, et surtout pas a cet endroit la". classer T pour légère nudité. yaoi couple R27


Petite idée qui m'est venu alors qu'une de mes amis ma parler de tatouage.

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage

Au passage, je ne me suis jamais fait faire de tatouage donc désoler si en vrais ça ce passe pas vraiment comme je l'ai écrit. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour imaginer comment tatouer et c'est ce qui en ai ressortit. Désoler aussi pour les fautes.

. . .

Dans la maison des Sawada, Tsuna se regardait fixement devant le miroir de la salle de bain tout en hésitant alors que tout ce qu'il portait était un boxeur. Le brun tourna son dos vers le miroir et tourna la tête aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il posa ses main sur l'élastique pour le descendre mais se ravisa et retira ses main en soupirant : pourquoi le decimo était comme ça ? Pourquoi une des personne les plus puissante de la terre hésitait a enlever son sous vêtement alors que ses main tremblais légèrement ? La réponse était très simple :

Flash back:

C'était une journée parfaitement belle, les oiseaux chantais, le soleil était au rend de vous, ses gardiens n'avait encore rien démolit et le coup pour le réveil de massue-Léon était légèrement moins fort que d'habitude : alors pourquoi Tsuna avait été avertit violamment par son hyper intuition que quelque chose allait ce passer et qu'il allait encore prendre très cher. Le brun c'était lever et était allé prendre son petit déjeuner non sens avoir embrasé son tuteur âpres que celui-ci les ''gentiment'' réveiller Reborn était maintenant sous sa forme adulte et Tsuna n'avait pas longtemps résisté au charme de l'homme : il sortait ensemble depuis plus d'un an et Tsuna était donc âgé de seize ans. La journée avait bien commencé et bien que le brun fessait attention a son environnement et surtout a Reborn, après tout les trois quart de ses problème venait de lui, Tsuna ne vit rien qui pourrait justifier ce mal de tête insoutenable qui lui criait de s'enfuirent au plus vite et de se refugier dans un pays perdu au milieu de nulle part pour échapper a une terrible chose. Cependant c'est au a l'entour de midi que Tsuna vit l'éventuelle catastrophe a venir lorsque il vu Dino débarquer chez lui, heureusement il était accompagner par son fidèle Romario. Fausse piste, pensa Tsuna, ça n'allait pas venir de son grand frère maladroit. Nana avait été ravi de voir Dino et aussi tôt deux couvres c'était ajouter a la table. Appeler tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent manger n'était pas long en sois car il suffisait de dire a table pour que tout le monde rapplique : après tout personne n'était assez fou pour rater le dîner de Mama. Tsuna resta malgré tout sur ses gardes alors que le repas commençai et bien vite il fut remplit par les cris de Lambo qui essayait de prendre la nourriture a tout le monde :

« Ha ha ha, ici le grand Lambo-sama, donnez moi tout vos repas » fit il en prenant une saucisse dans l'assiette d'I-pin.

« Ha, Lambo, me rendre ma saucisse » fit la petite chinoise mais Lambo lui tira la langue et avala la nourriture, la vache essaya après de prendre l'omelette de Dino, mais celui-ci étant avec Romario évita sans mal et Lambo se retrouva la face contre la table avec des étoile au dessus de la tête.

« Mon, mon Lambo ca va, pourquoi veux tu faire une sieste alors que tu n'as pas finit ton repas » demanda Nana toujours aussi naïve Tsuna regarda la stupide vache essayer de chasser son mal de tête alors que Reborn lui se foutait complètement de la situation en continuant de manger, il mangeait d'ailleurs la part de son amant en se moment même alors que celui-ci était occuper a réconforter la vache avec Futas.

« Lambo, ca va » demanda Tsuna alors que le bovino releva la tête et regarda devant lui, il c'était retrouver juste devant le bras gauche de Dino, celui qui comportait tout les tatouages. La petite vache se remit sur pied en rigolant toute les larmes effacées.

« Ha ha ha Lambo est de retour, au faite stupide cheval pourquoi tu t'es peint le bras ? » demanda Lambo sous les yeux de tout le monde a table. Dino ne comprit pas tout de suite mais une fois qu'il assimila tatouage avec peinture il souria doucement.

« Ho ca, ne n'est pas de la peinture c'est un tatouage » expliqua le boss et Lambo rigola brillamment âpres avoir réfléchit quelque seconde.

« Ha ha ha, le mien est plus beau » fit il et tout le monde c'étonna de cette réponse.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Lambo, c'est impossible que tu ait un tatouage » fit Futas.

« si si si, regarde » fit l'enfant puis il enleva le haut de son costume de vache et tout le monde regarda se qu'il appelait des tatouage : il était recouvert de peinture, de craie et de crayon.

« Stupide vache ce n'est pas un tatouage » fit Reborn en buvant un vers de vin. Le reste des personne hochèrent la tête mise a part nana qui mit ses main sur ses hanche avec un regarde légèrement fâcher :

« Lambo, ce n'est pas bien, on doit se laver lorsque on est sale » fit la mère de famille. Lambo fit une petite mine fautive mais se ravisa bien vite

« Lambo-San n'est pas coupable, en plus I-pin est dans le même état puisque on a joué a se colorer ensemble tout a l'heure » fit Lambo en criant, I-pin le regarda en murmurant quelque chose pour elle-même puis regarda Nana qui était toujours fâcher

« Bien ca suffit tout les deux, vous aurez droit a un bon bain âpres manger » fit nana puis elle alla resservir les autre. Dino souria légèrement en regardant l'enfant bouder alors que Romario savourait la nourriture céleste de Nana.

« Au fait Tsuna, tu sais qui m'as fait la plus par de mes tatouage ? » demanda le boss alors que Tsuna eu une mine de questionnement

« Non » finit t'il par répondre alors que Reborn souriait.

« Pour temps, tu le connais très bien. C'est Reborn qui me les a fait » fit Dino et un blanc passa sous le regard étonner de Tsuna.

« Pardon » demanda Tsuna croyant avoir mal entendu, Reborn rigola légèrement avant de répondre a Tsuna

« Oui c'est moi qui lui est fait le cheval noir et les flammes sur son épaule » fit Reborn sous le regard toujours étonner de Tsuna, « j'avais apprit a tatouer a coter de mon métier de tueur a gage lorsque que j'étais ado » fit Reborn et Tsuna sortit enfin de sa transe

« Sérieux » fit il n'en revenant toujours pas mais c'est futas qui répondit

« Oui, en plus dans mes classement, il est le sixième meilleur tatoueur de monde » fit le roi des classements.

« Impressionnent Reborn-San, tu sais vraiment tout faire » complimenta Nana et Reborn souria

« Oui j'ai fait aussi celui de Bianchi » fit le tueur

« Et bien j'aurais jamais pense que tu pourrais tatouer, mais en faite vu que tu sais presque tout faire, ca ne m'étonne plus trop » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn le regarda avec un sourire alors que les autre c'était reconnecter sur leur repas. Celui ce déroula sans autre incident mais Tsuna remarqua que son tuteur était plonger dans ses penser et semblais réfléchir avec attention sur son sujet. Le repas se termina mais avant que Tsuna ai pu se lever, Reborn disparaissea sans un mot pour aller dehors avec ses ferodas en place ainsi que Léon. Tsuna soupira et vut qu'il n'avait rien a faire il remonta dans sa chambre pour lire allonger sur son lit ce n'est que deux heure plus tard que Reborn fit son apparition dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tsuna. Le brun leva les yeux au son de la porte et regarda son amant porter deux carton alors que Tsuna se redressa sur ses coude pour mieux voir vu qu'il était allonger sur le ventre

« Ou tu étais ? » demanda le brun alors que Reborn venait de poser les cartons sur le bureau et s'asseya dans le fauteuil de la chambre

« J'ai été emprunté un peu de matos a un bon amis » expliqua le tueur et il prit un classeur dans le premier carton avant de le feuilleter. Tsuna soupira avant de revenir a sa lecture voyant que Reborn n'était pas dans un moment conversation. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence seulement rythmer par les pages du livre de Tsuna ou par le classeur de Reborn avant que Tsuna sente le regard brûlant de Reborn qui sondait tout son corps. Le brun bougea un peu d'inconfort alors qu'il s'entait le regard s'arrêter a plusieurs endroit avant de continuer comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Tsuna craqua et demanda doucement en cachant son visage rouge dans son livre, le regard de Reborn c'était arrêter dans un endroit bien plus spécifique que les précédente fois et bien plus gênant aussi :

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? » demanda le brun. Son amant le regarda en voyant qu'il se cachait mais n'u aucun mal à comprendre qu'il rougissait :

« Je te regarde, qu'est ce que tu croit que je fait » demanda Reborn avec un sourire espiègle. Le visage de Tsuna se tinta encore plus lorsque il s'sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement et une paire de lèvre douce vénèrent picorer sa nuque. Reborn continua son ministère et Tsuna lui donna plus d'accès en penchant sa tête sur le coter. Reborn c'était a moitié allonger sur Tsuna de façon a ce que celui ci ne voit pas la paire de menotte qu'il tenait. L'hyper intuition de Tsuna revenu a la charge en alerte rouge mais Tsuna n'eu pas le temps d'y prêter attention car Reborn la chassa bien vite en mordant la chaire sensible de son cou Tsuna gémissa légèrement et ne prêta pas attention a ses bras que Reborn était en trin de lever au dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque il entendit le clic typique des menottes qu'il revenu a la réalité et peut être aussi parce que Reborn avait arrêté son activité et c'était lever.

« Reborn qu'est ce que tu fais » demanda Tsuna en essayant de sortir des menotter mais celle-ci avait été attaché au barreau du lit. Reborn ricana en allant vers les carton pour les prendre et revenir vers le lit et les poser a coter de Tsuna.

« Tu te fais vraiment avoir trop facilement dame-Tsuna, je vais devoir corriger ca, imagine que c'était un ennemi, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, un bon boss ne doit pas ignorer son hyper intuition » fit Reborn alors que Tsuna tirait sur les menottes toujours allonger sur le ventre :

« En même temps tu m'excuseras mais mes ennemi ne sont pas censé m'embraser dans le cou en me susurrent des je t'aime tout le temps » fit Tsuna agacer que les menottes le retenait Reborn ricana encore une fois avant de s'assoir a coter de Tsuna et de commencer a sortir divers objet des cartons pour les étaler sur le lit. C'était un lit deux place, car Tsuna l'avait fait changer âpres avoir comprit que pour certaine activité nocturne un lit double était plus pratique qu'un simple, qui plus est Reborn avait un corps assez grand donc même si le simple allait, ses gambes dépasserait du lit et Reborn détestait ca. Tsuna tourna la tête dans la mesure du possible et vit Reborn sortir des pots d'encre, des crayons, des lingettes ainsi qu'une petite machine bizard dont l'extrémité ressemblant fort a une aiguille ne le rassurai pas du tout.

« Reborn qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda le futur boss alors que Reborn glissa les mains sous Tsuna pour défaire ca ceinture.

« Tu va voir » répondit simplement Reborn avant de baiser le pantalon et le boxeur de Tsuna au niveau de ses cuisse. Tsuna rougissant instantanément en gigotent plus qu'avant. Il entendit Reborn ouvrir un petit tube comme de la crème avant qu'une chose froide vienne se poser sur sa fesse gauche.

« ghaa, c'est froid, Reborn c'est quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais a la fin » rugit Tsuna alors que Reborn passait une lingette avec du produit sur la peau de Tsuna.

« il faut que ce soit bien propre pour faciliter l'aiguille et ne pas prendre de risque d'infection » fit Reborn en continuant son ministère. Tsuna releva la tête pour tenter de regarder se que fessait son amant mais il ne vit rien qui le satisfis.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte » demanda Tsuna alors que Reborn avait finit de le nettoyer et il prit maintenant un crayon spécial avant de dessiner sur la peau de Tsuna la ou il avait auparavant frotté avec la lingette. Tsuna sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la mine du crayon tracer quelque chose sur sa fesse gauche :

« Reborn qu'est ce que tu fait » tenta encore une fois Tsuna avant d'essayer de tirer sur les menottes.

« Je te fais un tatouage » répondit Reborn comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Un blanc passa ou Tsuna cessa de se débattre avant qu'il reprenne avec plus de vigueur :

« T'as pas intérêt a me dessiner sa sur ma peau tu m'entant Reborn, et surtout pas a cette endroit » cria Tsuna si fort que Nana releva la tête de son activité avant de sourire :

« Haaa, je suis content que Tsu-Kun est une personne comme Reborn dans sa vie, Mama est si fière de toi mon Tsu-Kun » fit la femme avant de reprendre se quelle fessait. Reborn rigola légèrement alors que le brun se débâtait dans tout les sens en tapant ses pieds contre le matelas.

« Arrête de bouger ou bien je vais le rater » prévena Reborn alors qu'il avait finit le croquis du dessin, Tsuna n'arrêta pas au contraire si bien que Reborn se coucha a moitié sur le bassin de Tsuna et bloqua ses gambe avec les sienne alors que ses main était libre de travailler come il le voulait et son dos bloquait la vision de Tsuna si celui-ci ce retournait. Le brun essaya de se défaire de la prise de son amant mais Reborn n'était pas le premier tueur a gage pour rien.

« Reborn arrête, sérieux je n'ai même pas la majorité » tenta Tsuna alors que Reborn prit la petite machine et vérifia que tout était ok alors qu'il bloquait toujours Tsuna :

« ca n'a aucune importance, ce sera notre secret et puis je sais ce que je fais » répondit Reborn en préparant l'aiguille, Tsuna tenta de regarder se que fessait son tuteur mais il ne vit que son dos courbée et sa tête qui regardait attentivement sa peau dénuder.

« Reborn arrête s'il te plaît. Si je meure un jour, ce qui arrivera forcement vu le métier que j'ai, je ne veux pas qu'on trouve ca sur mon corps » cria le brun.

« Je te l'ai dit ce sera notre secret, et puis il ne me plait pas d'arrêter, j'ai vraiment envi de te faire ce tatouage » fit l'homme et Tsuna soupira : voila ce que donnait la manière polit et calme, le brun prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer mais sa ne marcha qu'un moment car lorsque il entendit un petit bruit mécanique typique d'une machine qu'on met en route il redressa ce qui pouvait encore bouger de son corps et ouvrit grand les yeux de peur.

« Re…Reborn… » fit il d'une petite voix anxieuse, le tueur fit un petit sourire alors qu'il tenait la machine en marche prête a percer la peau délicate de Tsuna :

« Chut… calme toi, ca va aller, je vais te faire ca très bien » assura le tueur mais Tsuna ne fut que parcellement rassurer. Le future boss sentit une aiguille percer la peau de sa fesse gauche et il se mordit les lèvres alors que quelque larme s'échappèrent de ses yeux :

« Ite, ite, ite, ca fais mal » fit le brun en serrent la chaine de ses menotte alors que Reborn était très attentif a ce qu'il fessait.

« Tu es vraiment une chochotte dame-Tsuna, ca ne fait pas si mal que ca » fit l'homme alors qu'il commençait a suivre son croquis avec le bruit de la machine qui inquiétait Tsuna plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

« Parce que toi, tu t'es déjà prit une aiguille dans les fesse, ca fait super mal » fit Tsuna alors que c'est larme disparaissait, ca avait été plus des larmes de peur que de douleur même si sa restait encore douloureux alors que Reborn continuait son travail. Tsuna soupira alors qu'il commençait a s'habituer a la sensation étrange et au bruit de la machine, Reborn quand a lui sentait Tsuna se détendre légèrement avant que celui-ci ne proteste a nouveau :

« Ite, haaaa, ca fait mal » fit doucement le brun alors qu'il essayait de soulager ses bras.

« je ne peut pas te faire mal comme ca dame -Tsuna » fit Reborn en replantant l'aiguille

« C'est pas ca qui me fait mal : c'est mes bras. Tu ne peux pas me détacher ? »Demanda Tsuna, Reborn parut réfléchir tout en continuant de travailler puis il répondit :

« Non ca t'apprendra a être piéger aussi facilement, un bon boss ne doit se faire prendre sous aucun prétexte » répondit Reborn, Tsuna soupira en entendant ca, même dans des moments comme ca, Reborn arrivait a y introduire des leçons. C'était déprimant.

« Sérieusement, si tu voulais a tout prit me faire un tatouage, tu aurais pu me demander directement ca t'aurait évité de m'attacher, et puis tu aurais pu me demander mon avis aussi, je vais devoir garder ce que tu es en trin de me faire toute ma vie, j'ai le droit de le vouloir ou pas » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn fit un sourire

« T'as intérêt a la garder toute ta vie, dame-Tsuna, et si tu parviens a l'effacer au laser, je te le refais » fit Reborn avec une voix plaine de menace, Tsuna frissonna en attendant ca alors que Reborn lissa la peau blanche pour mieux travailler

« Et souviens toi que tu es a moi, peut importe ce qui arrive » fit Reborn avec ses mèche noir qui cachait ses yeux puisque son feroda était a coter de Tsuna avec Léon qui regardait avec attention ce que fessait son maître. Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn surprit par cet élan de possessivité soudaine. Même si Tsuna ne voyait que le dos de son amant il pouvait entendre un peu d'émotion dans sa voix ce qui l'étonna. Reborn posa un petit bisou chaste sur la chaire de Tsuna avant de recommencer a tatouer son élève.

« Reborn, tu peux au moins me dire quel motif tu fais ? demanda Tsuna, Reborn rigola légèrement avant de secouer la tête

« Non, ce sera une surprise » fit-il et Tsuna soupira en posant sa tête plus confortablement dans la mesure du possible. Reborn reprit un peu d'encre et reperça la peau de Tsuna et celui-ci serra ses dent.

« Tu étais obligé de choisir cet endroit pour me faire un tatouage? » demanda Tsuna en grimaçant, Reborn souria de plus belle alors qu'il effaça les coulures d'encre :

« Ouai, j'aime cette endroit, en plus tout les autre ne convenait pas pour ce que je suis en trin de faire » expliqua le tueur et Tsuna se questionna intérieurement.

« Je voulais un endroit privée où il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit d'y aller » fit Reborn en appuyant un peu plus fort avec la main qui servait a lissé la peau pour marquer sa phrase. Tsuna resoupera alors que la machine continuait son bruit continu. Quelque minute passèrent alors que Tsuna se posait plein de question ce le motif que fessait son tuteur, il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop embarrassant. Mais a cette penser, son hyper intuition lui cria de ne pas trop espérer, Reborn était Reborn âpres tout et dieux c'est a quel point il aimait embarrasser son amant par tout les moyen pas possible et inimaginable.

« Et ca va prendre combien de temps a faire » demanda Tsuna.

« ca peu dépendre, le tatouage en lui-même n'est pas très gros, a peu prés la taille d'un poing, mais la couleur va être plus longue a faire » répondit Reborn

« Par ce que tu vas mettre des couleurs en plus » cria tsuna en tournant sa tête.

« Bien sur, je veux qu'il soit parfait, ce sera le plus beau tatouage que j'aurais fait » fit Reborn. Tsuna soupira en lésant retomber sa tête. Reborn tomba sur un point un peu plus sensible et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de protester :

« Ite » fit il en serrent les dents et il gesticula un peu malgré le faite que Reborn était sur lui.

«arrêter de bouger » fit Reborn en utilisant sa main de libre pour mettre une fessé a Tsuna

« Ite, c'était pourquoi ca Reborn ? » demanda aussitôt le brun alors que sa fesse fourmillait légèrement. Le tueur rigola légèrement tout en travaillent :

« J'en avais envi, et si tu bouge encor je te le refais en plus douloureux » menaça Reborn avec sa vois pleine de promesse douloureuse pour l'avenir et Tsuna savais très bien que son amant avait des centaines de plant en avance si c'était nécessaire donc il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Tsuna resoupirra encor une fois et Reborn finit par faire une remarque.

« Tu sais si tu gagnais dix euro a chacun de tes soupire tu serais déjà milliardaire » fit il moqueur, tsuna tira sur ses menotte pour essayiez de protester avec ses poing mais il dut se contenter de sa voix :

« Ha ha tres drôle, a qui la faute si je soupire comme ca déjà ? »Demanda tsuna ironiquement. Reborn rigola un peu mais n'arrêta pas son travail.

« J'ai finit les contours je vais passer a la couleur » fit Reborn

« La couleur est vraiment nécessaire » demanda Tsuna, ce fut au tour de Reborn de soupirer

« Oui, je te les déjà dis je veux qu'il soit parfait, et il n'y a aucun arrangement possible » fit il alors qu'il changeait d'encre. Le travail reprit et Tsuna ne protesta pas, ce n'était pas comme si il le pouvait. Reborn mit la couleur en fessant très attention de ne pas déborder alors que Tsuna avait la tête enfuit dans les coussins avec ses bras qui était toujours attacher au barreau du lit. Les minutes passèrent en silence avec juste quelque gémissement de douleur de temps a autre mais les deux mafieux était silencieux et le seul bruit provenait de la machine. Bientôt les minutes se transformèrent en heures et Tsuna finit par s'endormir alors que Reborn continuait de le tatouer. Au bout de deux heures, Reborn mit la dernière touche d'encre et enleva l'aiguille de la peau de son amant. Le tueur s'enleva de Tsuna pour se lever du lit pour regarder son œuvre et par la même occasion il en profita pour observer son amant, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Tsuna était vraimant mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Le tueur s'approcha de ses outils toujours éparpillé un peu partout sur le lit et les rangea soigneusement dans le carton. Il se mit ensuite a nettoyer la peau de Tsuna avant d'atteindre une sorte de film blanc et le colla sur la partit qu'il venait de tatouer

« Voila, c'est fait, il faudra que j'explique a Tsuna lorsque il serra réveiller comment enlever le film protecteur et comment désinfecter le tatouage si besoin » fit le tueur et il regarda son petit reptile qui c'était endormit dans la chevelure de son amant. Reborn eu un petit rire lorsque il vit Léon se frotter inconsciemment contre les cheveux brun, âpres tout il comprenait, Tsuna avait des chevaux très doux : c'était pour ca qu'il aimait être sur la tète de Tsuna lorsque était dans sa forme de bébé. L'homme s'approcha de la tête du lit et prit la clef des menottes pour détacher son amant stupide. Les bras de celui ci tombèrent comme un poids mort et Reborn les mit correctement le long du corps du brun avant de mettre une couverture sur Tsuna et de poser un léger bisou dans ses cheveux sans réveiller Léon qui dormait paisiblement.

Fin du flash back :

Et voila ou en était le futur boss aujourd'hui, Reborn lui avait dit qu'il pourrait retirer le film aujourd'hui et Tsuna avait pas vraimant hâte de voir ce que lui avait fait Reborn mais il avait un peu peur de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir. La porte s'ouvrit mais Tsuna ni fit pas attention tellement concentrer sur le miroir. Le nouveau venu s'appuya contra la porte âpres l'avoir fermé et regarda le brun. Tsuna hésita encor une fois mais n'u pas le courage de baiser son boxeur et mordit ses lèvre. La nouvelle personne fit un sourire avant de secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération. Tsuna sursautât alors qu'il sentit deux bras puisant l'entourer, aussi tôt il remit sa tête dans son angle naturel pour trouver un torse très familier recouvert d'une chemise jaune et d'une veste de costume noire.

« Reborn tu ma fait peur» fit doucement Tsuna alors que Reborn abordait un sourire en coin

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »Proposa Reborn et Tsuna sentit les mains du tueur descendre vers l'élastique de son boxeur

« Non, c'est bon, surtout pas » fit le brun en tourna la tête vers le miroir pour l'en empêcher mes ses main ne fur pas assez rapide et Tsuna tomba nez a nez avec son tatouage. Un blanc passa alors que Reborn entendait la réaction de son amant tendis que Léon se transforma aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en casque de chantier.

« Au nom du primo et des six enfers de Mukuro réuni, comment tu as pu faire un truc aussi embrasant Reborn ! » cria le future boss au point au nana relava sa tête de la poêle a frire

« Mon, mon, Tsuna cris beaucoup en se moment. Je suis sur qu'il doit être heureux avec son amoureux » fit la femme. Pour en revenir a la salle de bain, Reborn enlevât son casque alors que Tsuna n'haussait pas quitter le miroir des yeux.

« il te plait ? » demanda Reborn come si de rein était. Tsuna ne répondit pas tellement concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait : vers le centre de sa fesse gauche se trouvait un tatouage pas plus gros que dix centimètre de diamètre, le tatouage était très réussie avec des couleurs très belle et un coup de crayon superbe. Mais ce qu'il représentait était un peu moins bien : ca représentant un cœur d'un rouge sang entourer d'une chaine fermé par un cadenas et d'une rose. Sur le cœur était placé un parchemin crème. Mais le plus embarrassent c'était ce qui était écrit dessus le parchemin : dans la plus belle des calligraphie qu'on puisse trouver sur terre et avec la meilleur écriture du monde était marquer en noir pur ''Reborn''.

Le futur boss des Vongola était sans mos littéralement alors que Reborn se contentait de sourire alors que ses mains se promenaient sur les gambes de son amant.

« Je me suis appliqué pour le faire, il est parfais » fit Reborn alors qu'il s'amusait a faire rougir la peau du cou de Tsuna qu'il était en trin de mordre.

« Je suis d'accord qu'il est très beau, mais sérieux t'était pas obliger de le faire la, et surtout pas ce genre de motif » fit enfin Tsuna en tirant un peu sa peau pour mieux voir Reborn fit un sourire alors qu'il regardait l'expression de Tsuna dans le miroir

« Et puis sérieux je n'ai pas envi que l'on sache que j'ai ce genre de chose sur moi » fit Tsuna et Reborn prit enfin la parole

«Il n'y aura que toi et moi qui serons au courent de ca. Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, c'est que tu auras montré ce qui m'appartiens a une autre personne et si c'est le cas je te conseille vraimant de fermer ta bouche parce ce que vais te faire sera très douloureux » fit Reborn en forcent son amant a le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tsuna rassura son amant en mettent ses bras autour de sa taille

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerais que toi toute ma vie » fit Tsuna et Reborn parut légèrement rassurer « mais tu sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire de mettre ton nom sur mes fesse pour t'assurer que c'était le cas » fit Tsuna en regardant son amant avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Reborn glissa ses main prés des genoux de son amant avant de les soulever fessant en sorte que Tsuna se retrouve assit sur son bassin alors que Reborn le tenait ferment. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se réunir alors que Tsuna croisa ses gambes derrière le dos de Reborn. Le baisser s'intensifia alors que Tsuna était en trin d'emmêler ses doigt dans les cheveux noir du tueur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Tsuna mit ses mains sur les joues de son tuteur et celui-ci fit un petit sourire en coin

« Je sais c'est juste une précaution, on ne sait jamais » fit Reborn et Tsuna secoua légèrement sa tête en souriant tendrement

« Je t'aime Reborn » fit Tsuna avant de embrasser son professeur, son amant, son amoureux, son conseiller et maintenant son tatoueur…

Fin


End file.
